


Dancing Queen

by Dorktapus42



Series: S'Sides Shorts! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I posted this on tumblr, I'll update these whenever I write something I guess, I've been meaning to make a shorts series so I'll post some now, Other, idk what I'm doing honestly, oh well here's the fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Roman likes Just Dance. But while Thomas is sick and he has nothing to do, will he be able to convince the others to join him?





	Dancing Queen

Roman was rummaging through their collection of games to play. It was boring, Thomas was sick, and he needed something to do. 

Then he found a goldmine. He held it up. Just Dance 2017, one Thomas had played often enough that it was something they could play. 

And the perfect thing for him to do! Now he just had to convince the others to play. He got up and manifested a bullhorn and shouted into it.

“EVERYONE MEET IN THE COMMON AREA RIGHT NOW!” Nobody moved. He sighed and went to the kitchen. “I HAVE CROFTERS!”

Virgil appeared on the couch with his headphones on. “You never said I had to participate. Just so you know.”

Logan appeared standing behind him, causing Virgil to jump. “What nonsense are you wanting us to do now? I was reading, and now you’ve gone and ruined it.”

Patton walked in holding a dog. “What’s going on here kiddos?” Then he saw the disk in his hand. “Is that what I think it is?!” He dropped the puppy onto the couch, who slowly ambled towards Virgil. 

“If you think that it’s a Just Dance CD that we’re going to play in the next five seconds then yes, this is what you think it is Padre.”

Patton clapped his hands in excitement. “We haven’t played this in ages- not since Virgil came here! Oh, kiddo, you have to play this!”

Virgil shook his head, sinking deeper into the couch. “You never said I had to participate. Besides, I’m not even that good. You guys have fun without me.”

Logan appeared back in the room holding a jar of Crofters and a spoon. “If I must participate in these antics I will, but this is getting preposterous.”

Roman turned to him dramatically. “I don’t know the meaning of the word. Oh wait, no, never mind. But yeah, you’re playing. And Virgil too if I can manage it.”

Patton grabbed the disk and started setting up the game. Logan swooped in and finished it before he could mess anything up. 

Roman chose a song, and the music went through the loudspeakers. Patton clapped- he liked this one. It was literally a song about cats after all. Logan looked annoyed.

“There are no words in this song- there is no meaning behind it.”

“That’s the point Fig Newton! It’s just to have fun!”

Logan sighed, and they started to dance.

They danced very differently- Roman was very extravagant- pulling off all the moves with ease but then adding his own twist to them, causing him to get a lower score. Patton just did whatever- slightly adhering to the instructions but mostly just messing around. Logan soon caught the pattern in the moves and was ahead in no time. Roman tried to dance faster to keep up, but Logan’s timing and accuracy soon got him the gold. 

Virgil just looked at them and laughed. “Hey Princess, was that the tryouts for the cheerleading squad or dancing? Great as always Logan, and perfect as always Patton. And no, I am not participating.”

Patton gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Virgil relented. “Ugh, fine. Stop that. Give me the dang remote.”

So they danced one song. Scream and Shout. And Virgil was nailing it- almost as good as Logan. 

“How are you so good at this?!” Roman panted.

Virgil shrugged. “Why do you guys think I’m late to videos? I have a gaming system in my room you know. And soundproof tiles. Now there- I danced. Let me listen to my music in peace.”

Roman had the best gift idea now. He just needed to make it... and borrow Virgil’s phone for the music ideas.

 

———————

Virgil opened his door and almost stepped on something. He looked down to a small gift sitting outside his door, wrapped in red and gold. Huh. This was from Princey. He took it back into his room and unwrapped it. He saw a case for a wii game- and a note.

 

So Dancing Queen,

I heard you like Just Dance. So, thanks to my fabulous self, here’s a version just for you. It’s filled with most of the songs you like, and I’ll happily put in any more that I ‘missed’. 

Now stop being late for the videos you nerd. 

Sincerely,  
Prince Roman 

PS- this is totally awesome and I don’t even like emo songs.

~PR

 

Virgil grinned and took it into his room. He was going to be even later than usual just to piss Roman off. But hey, at least now he had an excuse.

 

————-

 

Thomas summoned the others like he did whenever they needed to make a video. Nobody appeared, but that wasn’t too unusual- they were probably having breakfast in the mind palace. So he tried again. Nothing happened. So he waited, flopping onto the couch. 

He had waited for a while, absently tapping his fingers, when he realized what they were doing. Whenever he had a song stuck in his head they were either doing two things- Roman was singing, or they were playing Just Dance. And Roman would never sing Black Parade. 

Wait- he didn’t remember that song on any games he’d played....

So he concentrated, and soon appeared outside of Virgil’s room. 

His mouth fell open, and he began to laugh. 

They were all crowded by Virgil’s door trying to hear the music inside. Logan looked up from the door to nod a hello and roll his eyes. That set him off again. He eventually caught his breath.

“Uh, guys?”

Patton and Roman jumped- they were so concentrated on the door that they didn’t realize he’d come in. 

“Thomas?!”

“Kiddo!”

Roman stood there slightly guiltily, and Patton tried, once again, to hug him. It worked- they weren’t on set. Thomas nudged then aside and knocked on the door. Virgil didn’t answer, but he knew he was in there- he still had it stuck in his head. He was abruptly pulled out of his head to see Virgil standing out on the stairs. He looked around.

“Huh. The one time I try to be late I’m early. That’s ironic.”

Thomas, once again, fell to pieces laughing. He managed to explain what happened through his gasps for air. 

Virgil shrugged, leaning back and sitting down on the stairs. “Just be warned- Roman has a new nickname for me now though. I’d catch your breath before Sir Robin shows up.” 

Thomas nodded, and managed to have a somewhat straight face by the time the others showed up- Logan with an eye roll, Roman with a sigh, and Patton with a clap as soon as he saw Virgil.

“Virgil!”

“My apologies for my lateness Thomas. You know how they get.”

Roman looked up and saw Virgil. 

“Did you at least like my gift? We couldn’t hear it.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I said I had soundproofing tiles. But yeah, it was good. Thanks or something I guess.”

Thomas and Patton awwwed. Logan blinked. 

“Oh, that’s sweet.” He manifested a jar of Crofters and began to eat from it with a spoon. 

Thomas said screw it and went to look for his wii games.

They never did end up making that video. 

But Logan and Virgil totally kicked their butts.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have been meaning to put some of my shorts on A03, so I finally did! Have a great day, and thanks for reading!


End file.
